Yugyeom Stories: Acrostic Poem
by Laela Park
Summary: Yugyeom Stories Part 2: Acrostic Poem! Hanya sebuah cerita yang disampaikan oleh Yugyeom akan kisah membernya di Got7. Dengan Main cast dan genre yang berbeda-beda pada tiap ceritanya. Mengulik sebuah rahasia dibalik kehidupannya sebagai Idol. JJP/BYoung/JB and Jinyoung/Got7/Romance/Friendship/OOC


**YUGYEOM STORIES: ACROSTIC POEM**

 **JJ/BYOUNG/IM JAEBUM-PARK JINYOUNG**

 **GOT7/T/FRIENDSHIP/FLUFF/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

Yugyeom: _Annyeonghaseyo Ahgaseeee... Kim Yugyeom imnidaa_... Ahh sudah seminggu lebih, senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian kembali para reader. Chu chu chu chuuuu~

Aku telah membaca komentar-komentar kalian, dan aku senang sekali karena banyak yang meminta diriku sebagai main cast, _Kamsahamnida._ *bow

Tapi, _mianhae_ aku belum bisa menceritakannya. Bukankah agak sedikit narsis jika aku menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri? Tapi, tenang noona receh..

Author: YA!

Yugyeom: Ah ah _Mianhae,_ tapi itu permintaan reader noona.

Author: Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu.

Yugyeom: Ah, Ne.

Ahhh.. dia mengerikan. Padahal nama itu cocok untuknya hihihi.. Noonaku sangat galak, lebih baik jangan ganggu dia. Hiiiii...

Oke! Tak perlu berlama-lama. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita singkat tentang leader kami dengan aktor kami. kalian tentu bisa menebaknya, ne? Ini terjadi ketika kami sedang menunggu sebelum acara fanmeeting kami dimulai.

-Gyeom The Stage-

Semua berkumpul dalam ruangan yang sama. Menunggu akan aktivitas rutin yang biasa dijalani selama masa promosi album terbaru, Fanmeeting. Semua menunggu dengan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Terlihat cukup tenang, tidak rusuh seperti biasanya.

Aku terduduk diam bersama Bambam seperti biasanya dan Youngjae hyung yang menyertai kami. Dengan segala alat menggambar ada di hadapan kami, kami mulai menggambar mengisi ke kosongan waktu kami. Dua buah sofa panjang di belakangku terisi oleh keempat member yang lain. Di mana Jaebum hyung dan Jinyoung hyung sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Jackson hyung sepertinya terlelap di bahu Mark hyung. Yah, Jackson hyung pasti sangat lelah karena baru kembali dari Cina. Hyung yang sibuk.

"Gambarmu bagus seperti biasa, Bam." Ujarku pada Bambam saat melihat gambarnya yang hampir selesai. Bagus seperti biasa.

"Ahh aku bosan. Bisakah kita melakukan permainan yang lain?" Tanya Bambam yang memang sejak tadi tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Lakukanlah beberapa permainan bersama mereka." Ku dengar Youngjae hyung membuka suaranya. Dan sarannya tentu disambut senang oleh Bambam. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menarik tanganku pergi menuju sofa para member tertua kami.

"Hyung hyung hyung?" Panggil Bambam, namun diabaikan oleh mereka. membuat aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hyung, c'mon. Lima menit lagi kita akan mulai fanmeeting, mainlah sebentar." Rajuk Bambam pada leader kami.

" _Araso_ , kau ingin bermain apa, Bambam?" Tanya Jaebum hyung menuruti.

"1." Ujar Jackson hyung yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tidurnya.

"2." Sambung Jinyoung hyung.

"3." Aku menyambut.

"Emp.. aahh." Desah Jaebum hyung karena menyebutkan angka yang sama dengan Mark hyung. Semua pun tertawa karenanya. Dasar Jackson hyung selalu berhasil membangun suasana.

"1." Ku dengar Bambam memulai lebih awal.

"2." Youngjae hyung setelahnya.

"3."

"4."

"..." Semua hening sejenak setelah Mark hyung dan Jinyoung hyung berdiri.

"Li.. Akkhh." Jaebum hyung kembali mendesah. Begitu pun dengan diriku yang menyebutkan angka yang sama dengan Jaebum hyung.

Kami ingin memulai kembali permainan kami. Namun disayangkan kami harus menghentikannya karena menejer kami melarangnya. Simpan tenaga kalian katanya. Kami pun terdiam, memikirkan hal lain yang lebih santai namun menarik untuk dilakukan.

" Puisi. Puisi bersusun. Ayo kita main itu?" Tawar Bambam. Sepertinya ia memang tidak ingin menunggu hanya dengan berdiam diri.

" _Aniya, aniya."_ Tolak Jackson hyung. Dia memang tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Ayo lakukan dengan nama kita masing-masing." Tawar Bambam kembali, tidak mendengarkan protes dari Jackson hyung.

" _Mwo?_ Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" Protes Jackson hyung namun tetap diabaikan Bambam. Hah, dengan aksi protesnya yang diabaikan malah mengundang tawa yang lainnya. Pemberontakan maknae, eoh.

"Mark hyung, lakukanlah dengan nama Yugyeom." Permainan dimulai dengan Youngjae hyung meminta pada Mark hyung.

"Hmm.. _Molla.."_

"Ayolah coba saja dulu." Aku mencoba mendorong Mark hyung melakukannya.

" _Mollaa.. Just skip it for me._ " Hindar Mark hyung, menyerah di awal permainan.

"Aku aku, biar aku yang memulai." Pinta Jackson hyung, padahal ia yang menolak permainan ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tak ingin tidak ikut bersenang-senang.

"Oke, Yu?"

"Yugyeom is." Jawab Jackson hyung.

"Gyeom?" Tanya kami bersamaan.

"Gyeom the staaagee.. akkhh.." Lanjut Jackson hyung.

"Eeeiii.. Berhentilah menggodaku dengan itu, hyung." Aahh ini terasa sedikit memalukan, meski aku senang. Mereka selalu menggodaku dengan kemenangan itu.

" _Wae?_ Kau yang terbaik Yugyeom-ah. _Give me the hit. C'mon_." Kembali Jackson hyung menggodaku. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa dengan setiap apa yang ia katakan.

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja. Giliranmu Bam." Ujarku mengalihkan.

"Cobalah nama Mark hyung, Mark Tuan." Ku dengar Jinyoung hyung menyarankan.

" _Eottokhae_? Ini sulit." Balas Bambam.

"Mark?"

"Mark Tuan." Bambam memulai.

"Tu?"

"Tukang melompat."

"An?"

"Andalannya adalah Martial Art. _Eotthae?_ " Tanya Bambam yang disambut dengan pelukan dari Mark hyung. Sepertinya ia menyukai prasa itu.

"Aaa.. bagus bagus." Respon Jinyoung hyung.

"Jinyoung hyung, coba buat dengan nama Jaebum hyung." Saranku, karena sejak tadi ku melihat Jaebum hyung hanya melihat kearah Jinyoung hyung. Setelah aku menyebut namanya barulah ia merespon.

"Katakanlah suatu hal yang bagus." Tantang Jaebum hyung.

" _Ara._ "

"Jae?"

"Jaebum hyung."

"Mengapa semua diawali dengan panggilan nama?" Protes Jackson hyung.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Mark hyung yang langsung dituruti Jackson hyung.

"Lanjut, Bum?" Aku melanjutkan.

"Bum telolet bum." Jawab Jinyoung hyung yang disambut tawa membahana dari yang lainnya.

" _Mwoya?_ Puisi apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti." Protes Jaebum hyung.

"Kau saja yang tidak mengetahui trend sekarang hyung." Bantah Jinyoung hyung, sepertinya sedikit tidak terima dengan respon Jaebum hyung.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu hyung. Ahh sangat booming saat ini hyung. Bahkan mengalahkan lagu kita." Ujar Bambam menambahkan.

"Tetap saja itu tidak bisa aku mengerti." Balas Jaebum hyung masih tidak menerima.

" _Geurae_ , kalau begitu buatlah yang bagus dan dapat aku mengerti dengan namaku, hyung." Tantang Jinyoung hyung. Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi tidak akur? Sedangkan yang lain pun tak jauh berbeda denganku. Semua kini hanya menyaksikan perdebatan mereka.

"Ne, akan aku buat yang bagus."

"Pastikan yang bagus." Mereka saling menantang. Dan kami hanya menyaksikan.

"Jin?" Jinyoung hyung mulai bertanya.

"Jinyoung-ah."

"Young?"

" _Youngwonhi Saranghae._ (Selamanya mencintaimu)."

"..."

"Yak! Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku?"

"Yak!"

 **-END-**

Yugyeom: Hmm.. Mianhae jongmal mianhae harus berakhir seperti ini.. *bow

Jinyoung: Kau menceritakan cerita murahan seperti ini, eoh?

Yugyeom: Murahan? Aigoo bukankah itu cukup manis hyung?

Jinyoung: Manis? Apanya? Bahkan ia salah mengeja kalimatnya. Seharusnya 'Yeo' bukan 'You'. 'Yeo' Yeongwonhi.

Yugyeom: Eeeiii.. kau berkata begitu tapi mengapa wajahmu memerah kemarin, hyung?

Jinyoung: _Ani_ , aku hanya malu dengan apa ia katakan.

Yugyeom: Eeii. _Geotj_..

Jinyoung: Sudah sudah.. Oke yeorobeun.. Lebih baik kalian tak usah dengarkan Yugyeom lagi.

Yuhyeom: Ya! Hyung.

Jinyoung: Abaikan ia. Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Beristirahat yang cukup dan jaga kesehatan kalian ahgase. _Saranghae. Paipai.. :*_


End file.
